Season Three
Season Three of Glee: The New Touch (or simply referred as The New Touch or GTNT), ''was the third season of the series. It consisted consist of 24 episodes. Although originally planned to be the final season, a five-episode miniseries epilogue was later picked up for summer 2016. The season premiered on December 27, 2014 with What the Fuck's Glee Club?, and ended on August 8, 2015 with We Are All Freaks, bringing an end to the main series. The season kept on with the lives of students and teachers related to Woodsville High School's glee club, The Freakshows, and introduced several new characters in the series while expanding storylines with previously minor characters. The season focused mainly on the original seven seniors as they came to the end of their high school years and transitioned into young adults, while it also expanded the other character's storylines into young adulthood, dealing with more mature issues such as domestic violence, infertility, prison life and prostitution, as well as having as main topics empowerment, leadership, love and growing up. The season takes place during the 2015-2016 school year. Cast New Cast Series creator and writer Gleekerr, has announced that auditions for season three will begin soon. Four new glee club members will be introduced this season after the departure of seniors last season. Danielle Brooks will be joining the cast this season in a "major recurring role", and will be heavily associated with the main characters altough she will not join glee club. Taissa Farmiga will also be joining the recurring cast as Gwen Moss, a "badass" sophomore at Woodsville. Jared Leto will portray Elijah Adams, Nick's older brother while Kate Mara will portray Mona Mancini, one of Amy's former lovers. Tom Felton is in talks of joining the cast. Samuel Anderson will join the recurring cast as a new major recurring character, Chip Jackson, a former soldier and the new football coach at Woodsville. Eva Green, who was previously going to portray Olga's sister, will portray Bernadette Babineaux, the authorative and competitive french glee club coach for Internationals. Actress and singer-songwriter, Emily Kinney, was confirmed to join the cast as Ricky Nelson's older sister, coming home after receiving on Vanderbilt at Nashville. Billie Piper joined the cast in mid-June 2015, on a yet undisclosed recurring role, which was later revealed to be Mandy Fraser . She will appear on the last three episodes of the series. Main Cast Dave Franco (Kyle Stoner), Colton Haynes (Lucas Drake) and Hayden Panettiere (Lexie Hope) will not return as part of the main cast as their characters graduated in the previous season. Angelina Jolie (Olga Lobova) was demoted to the recurring cast due to Jolie's scheduling issues. Meanwhile, Holland Roden (Sabina Love) and Jennifer Lawrence (Helena Turetsky) were promoted to the main cast. Newcomers Birdy (Clara Astrid de Souza), Tom Felton (Zach Grey), Taylor Momsen (Lydia York) and Sam Jackson (Jake Danielyan) joined the main cast. Seniors (Class of 2016) *'Brendan Dooling''' as Brandon Day, an out and proud young gay man looking to explore himself (23/24) *'Selena Gomez' as Leni Torres, a first-generation American dealing with finding out who she actually is (24/24) *'Sam Jackson' as Jake Danielyan, a new mysterious super senior with a secret (22/24) (NEW) *'Adam Lambert' as Samuel Abrams, an emo recovering from a scarred past and stepping out as a leader. (23/24) *'Elizabeth Olsen' as Kat Kowalski, an ex-mean girl turned down-to-Earth friend to everyone. (23/24) *'Elle Varner' as Ula Dwayne, an outgoing inner city girl who comes from a less fortunate household. (24/24) *'Nellie Veitenheimer' as Rose Mitchel, a newly outed lesbian and artsy girl determined to achieve her dreams.(23/24) *'Shailene Woodley' as Iris Novak, an overachieving honors student dealing with recently giving birth to her son. (23/24) Juniors (Class of 2017) *'Birdy '''as Clara Astrid de Souza, a secretly pansexual shy girl who proves her worth. (22/24) '(NEW)' *'Brant Daughtery''' as Mason Copeland, a nerdy guy who deals with not feeling accepted by his family.(22/24) *'Elle Fanning' as Lennon Larson, an indie chick dealing with family issues. (22/24) *'Tom Felton '''as Zach Grey, a new student who shakes things up at Woodsville.(22/24) '(NEW)' *'Adam Gregory''' as Ricky Nelson, a popular athlete who has a soft side. (22/24) *'Taylor Momsen '''as Lydia York, a troubled rocker who's still dealing with her difficult upbringing. (22/24) '(NEW)' *'Holland Roden''' as Sabina Love, a popular mean cheerleader bent on destroying The Freakshows. (21/24) Faculty *'Jennifer Lawrence '''as Helena Turetsky, a helpful and quirky guidance counselor who may be hiding her feelings. (19/24) *'Mila Kunis''' as Amy Little, a sweet history teacher hoping to turn over a new leaf.(18/24) *'Mika' as Nick Adams, a fun-loving music teacher and glee club advisor hoping to inspire a new generation. (21/24) Recurring Cast *'Danielle Brooks '''as Desiree Maguire (17/24) '(NEW)' *'Matt Lanter as Tomo Markovich (14/24) *'Max Adler '''as Austin Michaels (12/24) *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer (12/24) *'Ruby Rose 'as Ash (11/24) '(NEW) *'Natalia Tena '''as Freya Fuego (11/24) *'Angelina Jolie as Olga Lobova (9/24) *'Yushitaka Kuriko '''as Heather Kurosawa (9/24) '(NEW) *'Samuel Anderson '''as Chip Jackson (7/24) '(NEW) ' *'Zooey Deschanel as Abigail Bell (7/24) *'James Earl III '''as JD Williamson (7/24) *'Jessica Kennedy Parker 'as Angelica Dunn (6/24) *'Taissa Farmiga 'as Gwen Moss (5/24) '(NEW) *'Emma Greenwell '''as Lauren Miller (5/24) '(NEW)' *'Evan Peters as Keaton Storm (4/24) *'Alexandra Breckenridge '''as Becca Summers (3/24) '(NEW) *'George Clooney '''as Henry Love (3/24) '(NEW)' *'ComicBookGirl19 as Alex Wolf (3/24) *'Eva Green '''as Bernadette Babineaux (3/24) '(NEW) *'Adelaide Kane '''as Shan Wittles (3/24) *'Lauren Lapkus as Poppy Forsberg (3/24) '''(NEW) *'Billie Piper '''as Mandy Fraser (3/24) '(NEW)' *'LA Reid as Walter Fox (3/24) '''(NEW) *'Michelle Rodriguez '''as Alejandra Madero (3/24) '(NEW)' *'Dani Shay as Charli (3/24) '''(NEW) *'Drew Barrymore '''as Georgina Novak (2/24) *'Meghan Camarena as Pandora Walker (2/24) *'Frances Conroy '''as Monica Adams (2/24) *'Viola Davis 'as Sarah Dwayne (2/24) *'Jared Leto 'as Elijah Adams (2/24) '(NEW) *'Kate Mara '''as Mona Mancini (2/24) '(NEW)' *'Cameron Mitchel as Leon Pace (2/24) *'Vanya Asher '''as Luka Zinščović (1/24) *'Sean Bean 'as Ned Mitchel (1/24) *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong (1/24) *'Dave Franco 'as Kyle Stoner (1/24) *'Colton Haynes 'as Lucas Drake (1/24) *'Christina Hendricks 'as Chelsea York (1/24) '(NEW) *'Emily Kinney '''as Annie Nelson (1/24) '(NEW)' *'Jessica Lange 'as Miriam Gelossa (1/24) *'Hayden Panettiere 'as Lexie Hope (1/24) *'Denzel Whitaker '''as Adam Wilson (1/24) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season Three